pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1991Movies Style)
1991Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jordan's Anger - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1991Movies Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (1991Movies Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:1991Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies